Until the End, You'll Be Mine
by hannibals
Summary: Larten loves Sky. He truly does. He wants her to be his, just like the way Kurda wanted Shadow to be his. Can he do it? Can he propose to Skye? *oneshot*


**I FOUND OUT HOW TO PUBLISH THIS ON MY PHONE, EEEEEP! **

I like this one :D

This is to a friend of mine, Skye! Sorry for the wait!

Working on the others!(: R&R!

Larten scratched his scar as he thought about what to do. He loved Skye, he truly did. After breaking it off with Arra, he didn't know whether he'd be able to love again, let alone get over her. But when he met Skye, that changed. He realized that he needed to turn the page, and that what was on the next page could be better than the last. He took a risk, asking Skye to join him for dinner. Just the two of them. Since then, the two have been inseparable. He looked out for her, making sure she had everything she needed and got her anything she wanted. It has been like that for six years, and now there was only one question: should he propose? He knew it wasn't an ordinary vampire custom, but seeing Kurda and Shadow do it, maybe it would start a chain-reaction sort of thing. Have all of the couples get married. Then again, the only couples were him and Skye, Shadow and Kurda, and Alaska and Gavner. But sometime-anytime- new women can come, blooded by one of the men here. They had to be strong though, and the ladies here were for sure as tough as the men.

The only thing Larten was a tad bit hesitant of was that if the Princes didn't approve of two weddings, then he could possibly be held accountable for that. Yet, his love for Skye overshadowed everything. She meant everything to him.

Larten made up his mind.

He would take the risk.

He would propose to Skye.

Skye was surprised when Larten asked her out on a date- they had one only yesterday- but of course she agreed.

"Why did he ask you out two days in a row?" Alaska asked her, sitting on Skye's hammock as Skye chose what to wear.

"I'm not sure... Maybe he just wanted to see me..." She shrugged, slipping into a red skirt. She pulled on a white blouse, buttoning it up.

"Or maybe he's in 'the moooooddd.'" Alaska said slowly, wiggling her eyebrows. Skye threw the nearest shirt at her, giggling.

"Shut up." She blushed, walking out of the cell to meet Larten.

"GET SOME!" Alaska called after her, laughing uncontrollably. Gavner just then walked past the open cell, stopping and quirking a brow at his girlfriends choice of words. She was laughing too hard to explain, so Gavner just walked into the cell, picking Alaska up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"You seem mental at some points, Laski." He muttered, leaving the cell and shutting the door behind him.

Skye smiled as she laced her arm through Larten's. He lead her outside of the Mountain, down to the tunnels.

He stopped as they encountered another vampire, standing in the middle of the tunnel.

"Kurda." Larten greeted, nodding. He then turned to Skye. "Kurda will lead us to where we will be spending our evening." Skye nodded, tightening her hand on Larten's arm.

Kurda led them throughout the tunnels for awhile, until finally they reached a room with lanterns in each corner, lighting up the cave.

"Have a great night. I left a trail for you to find your way out." Kurda explained. He also nodded in encouragement, signaling to Larten he will be perfect as he proposed. Kurda knew; he was the one to give Larten tips on what to say. Larten nodded a quick thank you, then Kurda left.

Skye and Larten sat for awhile, talking. Larten made her blush multiple times as he complemented her, pulling a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. After about an hour, Larten stood up and got down on one knee, blushing. Skye gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. Larten cleared his throat.

"Skye... You know how much I love you. You are my everything; you make me who I am. There is a lot of men in this world, and I am honored that you chose me to spend your days with. I do not want to loose this bond we have. You are not just my love, you are my best friend. I can vent to you about anything, whether it be my problems about Darren or just missing old friends. Skye, I love you. This may not be an ordinary custom, but I want to make you officially mine. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring, identical to Shadows yet magnificent and beautiful in its own way. Skye nodded, her eyesight blurry from the tears. Larten smiled, slipping the ring on her fourth finger of left hand. He then pulled her up, wrapping her in his arms and pressing his lips to his.

Larten Crepsley had never been happier in his entire life.

(A/N: Awwwhhh, I found this so cute! Hope you like it, Skye! :))


End file.
